1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer connected to a computer to perform printing, a printing system, and a printing method using the printing system, and in particular, to a printer connected to a computer via a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port and having a keyboard function, a printing system, and a printing method using the printing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, computer-readable files prepared by using various computer application programs, for example, word processors, graphics programs etc., including application programs that use different alphabets such as Hangul and Hunmin Jeongeum may be printed on paper by using a printer.
An example of a printing system used to print computer-readable files prepared by using a computer is illustrated in FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, a printing system comprises a computer 10 and a printer 20. The computer 10 further comprises an application program 12 that contains data, such as documents to be printed, and a printer driver 14 to convert the data to be printed into data capable of being printed by the printer 20. The printer 20 is connected to the computer 10 via a parallel port or a USB port to receive data to be printed transmitted from the printer driver 14, and performs the printing on paper. In addition, the computer 10 is connected to a keyboard 30, through which at least one command can be inputted into the computer 10 in order to execute a specific application program, and to select and print a specific file.
A description of how a user prints a file using the printing system described above is provided in the following paragraphs.
First, a user prepares a document using an application program as exemplified by the application program 12 in FIG. 1. Thereafter, a print command from a menu option of the respective application program 12 is executed in order to print the document. Then, the contents of the document are converted to data capable of being printed via the printer driver 14. Next, the printer driver 14 transmits the print data through a port connected to the printer. Then, the printer 20 prints the document on paper in accordance with the transmitted print data.
However, according to the printing system described above, the printing operation is not performed unless the user uses a print command of the application program to execute the print command via the computer. Therefore, if the user is not familiar with the use of the application program, the user may have difficulty printing. Further, in a case where the computer and the printer are located apart from each other, the user may need to go back and forth between the printer and the computer to check the ready status of the printer and/or fix the printer when the user wants to print. For example, if the printer runs out of printing paper, although the user may issue a print command using the computer, the printing operation would not be performed. In that event, the user is inconvenienced as the user is required to go to the printer, load at least the required amount of paper to complete the printing into the printer, return to the computer, and then issue the print command again. Accordingly, there has been a need to develop a printer having a keyboard function, which allows a command to be issued to the computer directly from the printer.
In addition, in recent times, a variety of portable storage devices have been provided to adapt to the daily changing network circumstances, and appear to meet requests for convenient data maintenance, administration, and mobility.
When a user wishes to print a portable file stored in a portable storage apparatus, the user must first open the file using a compatible program on a computer connected to a printer, and input a print command into the computer. Therefore, the printing operation is prolonged and a user who desires to print the file within a short time is presented with a problem. The user is presented with an additional problem, as the user is required to locate and use a computer to perform the printing operation.